It is well-known in the art of hearing aids that a large fraction of hearing aids turned in for repair later proves to operate correctly. Thus in many cases, a perceived problem with a hearing aid does not relate to a defect in the hearing aid, rather it relates to the actual adjustment and use of the hearing aid. A lot of time and other resources are wasted in shipping and diagnosing hearing aids that are not defect.